What the Heart Wants
by Silent Falling Rain
Summary: One late night at the office Ziva is thinking about Tony.


**Hello! Okay, so this is my first fanfiction. I have some other stories typed up, but I really want to publish this first before I post them. So, read and review, tell me if you like it.**

I do not know when things had changed. Maybe it had always been like this and I just never noticed.

No, that could not be, I would have noticed. Maybe it was something else. Did I want it to be something else? No, of course not. He was my partner and that was it.

Who cares if he is nice to me? Who cares if he helps me do some paperwork? Who cares if he looks at me with those green eyes of his, watching over me, making sure I am safe?

I do.

No, I do not care. I am Ziva David for crying out loud! I am the tough assassin who is cold-hearted and cannot love. Although, I fell in love with the dead man walking. No, that was a mistake, a lapse in judgment.

But things like that happen. He did it too; fell in love when he should not have. He almost hurt me too by just being with her.

I need to stop thinking about this. It is giving me a headache. I will just go back to my paperwork, finish up, and then go home to drown myself in alcohol and sorrow. Just like I did yesterday. And boy did it help.

"Ziva, you almost done?"

I guess I must have been thinking very hard because now he is standing in front of my desk. His deep, green eyes digging into my face with worry; his brow furrowed in concentration; his lips speaking soft words.

"Ziva?"

"Huh? Oh, I am sorry. I guess I was nightdreaming." His face has relaxed and a small chuckle escaped his lips. And there is his smirk. Something has made him happy.

"It's daydreaming, Zee-vah." I love it when he draws out my name.

"But it is not day. It is clearly night, Tony." I point to the window to make my point clear. "How can I possibly be daydreaming at night?"

Now his brow is furrowed again. He looks so cute when he is thinking hard. "Huh, I never thought about that."

"See, my idioms make more sense." I smile proudly.

"Well, not always…" I give him a threatening look while holding up a paperclip. "But I guess they can make sense sometimes. So are you done?"

"Done?"

"With your paperwork? That I've been helping you with for the last hour? That you were ninja chopping at your computer earlier over? The reason why we're here so late and not sleeping comfortably in bed?" Now it is my turn to smirk. I see his face light up in realization to what he just said. "I our own separate beds I mean. Unless…"

"No, Tony."

Ah, the famous DiNozzo grin has graced his lips. "Just making sure."

Do not get lost in his eyes, Ziva. Look away, now. What were we talking about? Oh, yes, the paperwork! "Umm, back to what we were saying. I am almost done, just one more thing to do."

"Alright, I'll wait then."

I type as quickly as I can, not wanting to be away from his side for much longer. "There, all done." I grab my bag and coat and join Tony in walking over to the elevator to go home. Alone. Again. The ding of the elevator is the only noise between us. We enter quietly onto the elevator. After a few seconds, Tony breaks the silence.

"You know Ziva, it's pretty late already and if you miss a few more hours of sleep it won't kill you right?"

"What are you getting at DiNozzo?"

"Well, I know this pretty great place that serves the best Italian food. And I know for a fact it's still open."

"And how would you know that?"

"Because it's my apartment."

As we stood there it almost seemed like time slowed down. Tony stood there waiting my answer and so did I. What do I say? If I go with Tony, anything could happen. And I mean anything. I could kill him just as easily as I could kiss him. I look at his face again. Perfect in every way. It took almost all my strength not to reach out to him. What stood in my way? Gibbs and his stupid rules, especially rule number 12. And my father...

But honestly what rules are not meant to be broken? And I am my own person; my father has no say in what I do. It is not like I followed all the rules in life. The ding of the elevator opening to the parking lot wakes me from my thoughts.

I look to my car on my left and his car on my right. So many things are running through my mind. Then I a thought came to me and for once I do something I never do; I shut my brain out and let my heart answer.

"Sure, Tony, I would love to." At that moment it did not matter about my dad or Gibbs. All that matter was what the heart wanted.

**Yup, that's it. Kinda short. Not to short though. I totally dedicate this to dizzy-in-the-izzy! She's awesome! Hope you enjoyed and I didn't waste your time. Please review!**

**~Silent**


End file.
